<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приятное времяпрепровождение by Polyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251912">Приятное времяпрепровождение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn'>Polyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darksiders (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Demons, M/M, Public Sex, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>молох няшит маммона под хвостик на вечеринке платно с смс</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Молох/Маммон</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приятное времяпрепровождение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>бета Четырнадцать прав</p><p>Жанр: PWP, трэш<br/>Предупреждения: не AU, вольное обращение с матчастью, ООС, секс нечеловеческих существ при посторонних, пытки и казнь второстепенных персонажей, альтернативные мораль, анатомия и гламур, UST<br/>Примечание: по сюжету Darksiders Genesis Всадники Война и Раздор среди прочих убивают Маммона, Дагона и Молоха; Белиал остаётся в живых, чтобы через много тысяч лет погибнуть от рук Смерти.<br/>Краткое содержание: Молох празднует победу над Самаэлем<br/>Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чтобы отпраздновать победу над Самаэлем, Молох позвал в свой новый замок других господ Ада, обещая им пир и развлечения.<br/>
Дагон отговорился нелюбовью к жаркому сухому климату. Маммон принял приглашение, но посланец сообщил, что он долго сомневался. Белиал обрадовался возможности пожрать за чужой счёт – как Молох и предполагал.<br/>
Он был не так самонадеян, как думали многие, особенно Самаэль. Их противостояние ещё не закончилось, и Молох, зная, к кому ещё обратился Люцифер, собирался заключить с ними союз – чтобы, когда Самаэль накопит достаточно сил и нападёт на него, втянуть в свою войну прочих господ Ада. Он даже рассмотрел возможность обратиться к Лилит, но это было бы неразумно. Всякий, кто связывался с ней, в конце концов оказывался её рабом, если не покойником, а Молох не желал становиться ни тем, ни другим. Едва заполучив пристойное поместье, он собирался править и наслаждаться. А потом, когда придёт время – жестоко разделаться со всяким, кто встанет у него на пути.</p><p>Вскрыв кладовые и темницы Самаэля, для пира приготовили прекрасное угощение. Специально для Белиала в разных мирах раздобыли мертвечины всех сортов: и той, что уже не двигалась, и той, что уже двигалась снова. Для Маммона соорудили великолепное высокое и широкое сиденье, чтобы он разместился за столом наравне с Белиалом и Молохом, который собирался до поры делать вид, что уважает сотрапезников. Это был трон без спинки и с широким подлокотником, позолоченный и обитый небесным шёлком. Многие демоны пренебрегали продукцией ангелов, но ни Молох, ни Маммон к ним не относились. Один брал власть везде, где находил, и использовал для её получения все доступные средства. Другой обожал роскошь, откуда бы та ни происходила.<br/>
Для освещения изловили несколько свежих ангелов. Взятых в плен офицеров Самаэля, отказавшихся принести присягу Молоху, вылечили и вымыли – изящное излишество, которое мог себе позволить только истинно светский демон, но совершенно бесполезное. Приглашая на пир Белиала, Молох обрекал и себя, и всех присутствующих на невыносимую вонь, которую этот жирный падальщик носил, словно мантию. Зачем Люциферу понадобилось такое ничтожество – загадка, которую Молох собирался раскрыть. Пусть не во время празднества, а позже, но начинать следовало любезно и осторожно. Он знал о Белиале достаточно и приказал раздобыть персонально для него хмельной отравы изо всех миров. Изысканные напитки были не для этого ходячего желудка, но их цена могла произвести впечатление на Маммона. В сокровищнице Самаэля, неожиданно скромной, нашлись все необходимые мелочи. И дорогие подсвечники, и огромные заколдованные котлы, и даже золотые цепи, явно рассчитанные на какого-то некрупного демона. Молох повертел их в руках, но, не придумав им немедленного применения, отложил на будущее. Он, разумеется, не собирался оставлять Самаэля в живых после победы, но мысль о том, чтобы его, обессиленного, обмотать этими украшениями, заставить полнее прочувствовать свой последний позор, и убить только после этого, приятно согрела душу. Слишком долго Самаэль презирал Молоха. Слишком долго Молох его ненавидел. О-о, с каким наслаждением он предал бы Самаэля всем пыткам, которые придумал и подготовил для его бывших слуг.</p><p>О себе Молох тоже позаботился. Посетив гарем Самаэля и найдя его исключительно унылым, он призвал своих прежних слуг и служанок, чтобы они омыли его тело и натёрли благовониями, которые могли немного защитить его от смрада Белиала. Его рога почистили, а подвески натёрли так, чтобы их сверкание не укрылось от жадного взгляда Маммона. В своей изысканности Молох зашёл так далеко, чтоб отполировал когти. Когда ему сообщили о приближении гостей, разумно открывших свои порталы на некотором расстоянии от Твердыни, он облачился в лучшие одежды и вышел в богато украшенный зал, чтобы встретить их. Ещё свежий воздух наполняли разнообразные приятные ароматы, сладкий дым от ламп уносился под высокий потолок, от заколдованных котлов с расплавленным золотом не шёл жар, пойманный магией. Молох был собой очень доволен.<br/>
К сожалению, его гостям доставляло удовольствие совсем не то же, что ему.<br/>
Белиал гнал перед собой с две дюжины немёртвых, которых намеревался сожрать во время празднества. Они несли бочонки с выпивкой – ядовитой и просто хмельной, и Молох подавил дрожь, подумав, что ему, возможно, из вежливости придётся угоститься каким-то из этих зелий. Маммон повёл себя крайне мило и почти пристойно. Он проявил исключительную учтивость, подарив Белиалу и Молоху зачарованные серебряные кубки, чувствительные к яду.<br/>
– Если вас захотят отравить, они потемнеют! – заявил он, захлёбываясь от волнения. Чтобы расстаться даже с такой малостью, ему наверняка пришлось наступить на горло своему основному качеству – жадности. Такую глупость следовало поощрить.<br/>
Положив руку ему на плечо, Молох горячо его поблагодарил, а сам удивился тому, каким мягким и приятным оказался воротник Маммона. Нигде не было видно зазора между шерстью и морщинистой лысой шкурой, и Молох предположил, что это собственный мех Маммона.<br/>
Расположившись за столом и поздравив Молоха с обретением достойного дома, гости принялись за угощение. Маммон – осторожно, обнюхивая каждый кусочек и больше пожирая взглядом богатую утварь. Белиал – безо всякой умеренности. Он проявил невиданную любезность, окутав себя магической сферой, которая гасила большую часть вони – но всё же не всю.<br/>
Чтобы развеять беспокойство Маммона, Молох, подозвав слугу, велел подать не танцовщиц, а пленников.<br/>
Их ввели, внесли широкие лёгкие столы с оковами и изогнутые очень острые ножи.<br/>
– Я приготовил для вас небольшое представление, – сказал Молох. – Надеюсь, оно вам понравится.<br/>
Мысленно он добавил: "И вы поймёте, что вам лучше вести себя со мной очень, очень хорошо. Вы оба вместе взятые в подмётки не годитесь Самаэлю, и с вами я могу разделаться так же, как вот с этими жалкими рабами".<br/>
– Будешь готовить мясо прямо возле стола? – обрадовался Белиал. – Забавно!<br/>
Истекающий жадностью взгляд Маммона метался между котлами с золотом. Стоило ему отвести взгляд от блюд и кубков, как он попался в новую ловушку. Что за слабая душонка!..<br/>
– Признаться, я не уверен, что после всего они будут съедобны. – Пленники держались слишком спокойно, и Молох решил немного их размягчить. – Но кто может судить о кушаньях лучше тебя? – А Белиалу – польстить, раз уж подвернулся повод.<br/>
– Они будут кричать? – забеспокоился вдруг Маммон, и взгляд Молоха упал на его большие обвислые уши, в которых покачивались гроздья роскошных серёг. – Я не люблю, когда слишком шумно.<br/>
– Не волнуйся, друг мой, – позволил себе Молох маленькую сладкую ложь, – их голосовые связки изменены соответствующим образом. Я тоже не люблю шум.<br/>
– Тогда хорошо. – Вздохнув, Маммон потёр руки, унизанные кольцами. Когти его были не просто отполированы, а покрыты золотой краской – проявление изысканности, которое Молох решил повторить при случае.<br/>
Пленников опалили, чтобы удалить со шкур щетину и пух, у кого он ещё оставался, разложили на столах и принялись свежевать. Белиал смотрел на обнажающееся мясо, облизываясь, и Молох предложил ему выбрать и съесть любого, не дожидаясь конца экзекуции, но Белиал сожрал одного из своих тухлых рабов, и сказал, что может потерпеть ещё немного.<br/>
– Золото, – прошептал Маммон, продолжая потирать руки. – Зачем здесь золото, друг мой Молох?<br/>
Это прозвучало так интимно, будто они в самом деле были близки. Возможно, вино из подвалов Самаэля уже тронуло разум Молоха, потому что ему понравилось. Он захотел снова услышать, как Маммон называет его другом.<br/>
– Увидишь, друг мой, – почти нежно ответил Молох.<br/>
Поднявшись, он подошёл к Маммону и вновь положил руку ему на плечо. Запустил пальцы в мех – настоящий!..<br/>
Наконец, первые два пленника остались совсем без кожи. Скованные магией, они не могли ни кричать, ни корчиться и принадлежали к не слишком сочной породе. Однако Белиал, жадно сглотнув, сказал:<br/>
– Дай мне одного, Молох. Они выглядят очень аппетитно.<br/>
– Да, Молох, ты умеешь развлекаться, – обернулся к нему Маммон. Глаза его блестели. Пьян?.. Вполне возможно: он опустошил кубок, который слуга вновь наполнил до краёв вином, выбранным самим Маммоном. "Если не умеешь пить, зачем набираешься? – Молох глядел на него сверху вниз и едва ли не впервые в жизни желал изменить выражение лица на менее угрожающее. – От страха?"<br/>
Приказав подать Белиалу ещё живого освежёванного пленника, Молох снова взглянул на Маммона.<br/>
– Покажи мне, – попросил тот.<br/>
Белиал увлёкся пожиранием и закутался в почти непроглядное облако магической тьмы.<br/>
– Продолжайте, – взмахнул рукой Молох и сел рядом с Маммоном, чтобы не пугать его своим ростом. Коренастое тельце вздрогнуло, но только один раз.<br/>
Маммон был тёплым и немного костлявым. Он пах именно так, как полагается пахнуть изысканному и состоятельному, уважающему себя демону: чуть-чуть серой, золотом, благовониями – без избытка – и хорошим вином.<br/>
Сейчас Молох не мог заглянуть ему в лицо, но полагал, что поплывший взгляд сосредоточен на освежёванном пленнике, которого подвесили над котлом с золотом и теперь медленно опускали в расплавленный металл. Лишённая шкуры уродливая рожа исказилась от невыносимой боли – о да, Молох мог заставить страдать даже демона. Хотел бы он сделать с Самаэлем то же самое!.. В зале заметно потеплело: чтобы погрузить пленников в металл, пришлось снять чары, ограничивавшие жар.<br/>
– Как красиво, – вздохнул Маммон. – Ты невероятно щедр, Молох.<br/>
– Если хочешь, – почти интимно пробормотал Молох, наклонившись к изукрашенному уху, – я подарю их тебе. В золоте.<br/>
– Да!.. – придушенно вскрикнул Маммон. – Да!..<br/>
Он не мог, конечно, оторваться от зрелища – пленника как раз приподняли над котлом, и заколдованный металл потёк вверх, обваривая жёсткое мясо перед собой. Зато привалился боком к Молоху. Тело его мелко подрагивало, но не от страха, а от удовольствия. Повинуясь мимолётной прихоти, Молох запустил пальцы глубоко в пышный мех и провёл когтями по шкуре под ним. Маммон издал слабый стон и почти потёрся о Молоха – жест доверия. И похоти?.. Молох был не прочь поразвлечься и таким образом. На столах продолжали свежевать пленников, Белиал жрал, громко чавкая и рыгая. Овладеть Маммоном прямо здесь, при свидетелях?.. Молох ухмыльнулся. Продолжая наслаждаться мягкой шерстью, он поставил свой кубок на стол и свободную руку сунул меж слоями роскошного наряда Маммона. Тот всегда хорошо одевался, но для визита к Молоху постарался специально – это было лестно.<br/>
Когда когти Молоха задели глубокие складки кожи под животом Маммона, тот задрожал сильнее. Нижняя челюсть его затряслась. Он никогда не славился отвагой, но Молох не хотел подчинять его с помощью страха. Он хотел, чтобы Маммон доверился ему как бы по собственной воле. А потом – по собственной же воле встал на его сторону. Лишённый абсолютного обаяния Лилит, он вынужден был действовать осторожно.<br/>
– Я не настаиваю, друг мой, – сказал он так учтиво, как только мог.<br/>
– Н-нет, всё в порядке, – пробормотал Маммон, как будто смутившись. – П-просто я н-не знал…<br/>
– Чего?<br/>
– Что ты станешь… – икнув, он схватил кубок и наполовину осушил его. – Что захочешь. – От вина голос его звучал яснее.<br/>
– Это всего лишь небольшое удовольствие, друг мой. – Молох с трудом сдержал смех.<br/>
– Хорошо, – сглотнув, кивнул Маммон.<br/>
Им не понадобилось разоблачаться. Когда слуги погрузили в золото двух новых пленников, а на столах разложили следующих, Белиалу подали пропитанной ядом тухлятины, которая была для него желанней всех других яств. Молох, раскинув полы своего одеяния, вплотную придвинулся к Маммону, который хвостом приподнял свои. Упругий жилистый член Молоха скользнул меж слегка обвисшими кожистыми ягодицами и упёрся в сухое сжатое отверстие. Удовольствие Маммона само по себе не имело никакого значения, но разочаровавшись в Молохе сейчас, он вряд ли станет помогать ему потом.<br/>
– Сейчас, – тихо прохрипел Маммон. – Помоги мне.<br/>
"Помоги себе сам, – подумал Молох почти раздражённо. – У тебя руки свободны". Это было не совсем так: из правой Маммон не выпускал золотой, богато украшенный жезл. Его легко было принять за вульгарный символ власти, но оказавшись так близко, Молох понял, что это мощный магический инструмент, оружие.<br/>
– Ты держишься за подарок Люцифера? – почти беззвучно спросил он, касаясь лицом изукрашенного уха.<br/>
Маммон скосил на него глаз и вздохнул:<br/>
– Ты догадался. Я чувствую и твой подарок. Ты невероятно силён.<br/>
Молох выкопал его маленький суставчатый отросток из складок кожи и слегка сжал, следя, чтобы не оторвать совсем. Он уже чувствовал нетерпение: стоило немного ослабить контроль над похотью, и она немедленно потребовала полного удовлетворения. Если бы Молох не владел собой так хорошо, он превратился бы в пошлое чудовище, каких было полно в Аду. Маммон тихонько охнул и немного расслабил отверстие. Молох чуть-чуть продвинулся вперёд. Тело Маммона было сухим, но мягким и приятно тёплым. Ещё несколько невообразимо долгих мгновений Молох терпеливо ласкал Маммона, а когда тот издал приглушённый, но всё же отчётливо страстный стон, погрузился в него достаточно, чтобы испытать настоящее удовольствие. Маммон клацнул зубами, но осознанно выражать недовольство не стал. К тому же, ему, похоже, в самом деле нравилось. Пусть он получал наслаждение не от сношения с Молохом, а от наблюдения за роскошной пыткой и предвкушения богатых подарков, оно, однако, было настоящим. Молох тоже ни за что не стал бы возиться с таким существом, как Маммон, если бы не собирался подчинить его себе.<br/>
Белиал оглушительно рыгал и громко хлюпал вином, которое пил прямо из бочонков. Он совершенно не следил за происходящим. Решив, вероятно, что находится в полной безопасности, он отдался своей главной страсти – чревоугодию.<br/>
– Если ты знаешь, чем одарил меня хозяин всего Ада, позволишь ли мне узнать, что досталось тебе? – как мог ласково прошептал Молох.<br/>
Серьги Маммона нервно звякнули, но тело оставалось горячим и податливым. Отросток едва заметно вздрогнул в руке Молоха.<br/>
– Он принёс мне сокровища из Эдема, – мечтательно простонал Маммон. – Они прекрасны!..<br/>
"А со мной расплатился какими-то шахтами и Кровавой Мантией!.. – Сделка была выгодной, но раздражение пробудилось в сердце Молоха ещё раньше, и теперь он с трудом совладал с собой. – Я возьму тебя и вместе с тобой – всё, что он дал тебе". Оставалось только придумать, как именно.<br/>
Для начала следовало доставить Маммону сильное удовольствие – такое, чтобы он захотел ещё и стал сам искать встречи, а не побежал докладывать Люциферу, – и Молох сосредоточился на этом. Ему и самому понравилось. Вблизи Маммон оказался намного приятнее, чем можно было подумать, и, если бы не обстоятельства, Молох не отказался бы поселить его у себя в качестве доверенного питомца. Он понимал, конечно, что страсть Маммона к богатству нельзя сломить, не уничтожив его личность, а жадность и стремление обладать не позволят ему самому смиренно стать собственностью. Молох не нуждался ни в норовистой игрушке, ни в сломанной и отказался от этой идеи. Маммона следовало приручать постепенно. Если он подчинится добровольно, это станет прекрасным доказательством величия Молоха.<br/>
Содрогнувшись в сухом экстазе, он совершенно обмяк. Молох не торопился заканчивать – и пленников, и золота ещё было вдоволь, а Белиал сосредоточился на угощениях так, что потерял связь с реальностью.<br/>
– Я приглашаю тебя в гости, – неуверенно пробормотал Маммон. Так тихо, что Молох наклонился, жадно ловя каждое слово. – Я покажу… – он снова охнул.<br/>
Поощрённый его доверием, Молох дал похоти ещё немного воли. Почувствовав, что орган в нём увеличивается и извивается, Маммон дёрнулся, но Молох поймал его за бедро и за хвост и прижал к себе.<br/>
– Сейчас, – прошипел он, чтобы Маммон решил, что он доверяет ему своё удовольствие.<br/>
Сработало. Тяжело дыша, Маммон замер, только ненадолго напрягшись.<br/>
Несколько мгновений Молох толкался в его сухое нутро в поисках наслаждения, которое это нищее тело не могло ему дать. Ему нужен был кто-нибудь покрупнее, посочнее. Кто кричал бы от боли, но оставался бы неподвижен, кто умолял бы и восхвалял бы Молоха. Представив себе Самаэля на месте Маммона, Молох, наконец, кончил.<br/>
– Благодарю тебя, друг мой, – учтиво сказал он, отстраняясь. Самаэлю он оторвал бы сначала рога, а потом – голову.<br/>
Маммон судорожно выдохнул – последние секунды вряд ли доставили ему радость.<br/>
– Я польщён. – Он принялся неторопливо, но всё равно как-то суетно поправлять одежду.<br/>
Молох тоже прикрылся, взял кубок и вернулся на своё место во главе стола. Празднество удалось.</p><p>Он скормил Белиалу ещё двоих пленников – этих специально для него не просто освежевали, но избавили от рогов и выдернули когти, а потом слегка обжарили над остатками расплавленного золота. Почти три чана пошли на то, чтобы сделать сувениры для Маммона. Чтобы они не были совсем однообразны, Молох вмешивался в процесс застывания золота, изменяя позы, придавая мордам формы и выражения. Маммона это всё явно радовало, он напился и хлопал в ладоши, как дурачок, но его хихиканье звучало слишком расчётливо, чтобы Молох поверил в его отупение.<br/>
Белиал же напился и обожрался до полной невменяемости. Когда со зрелищем было покончено, и Молох отпустил слуг, ему с Маммоном не составило труда выведать, что Люцифер дал Белиалу за его бесполезную душу. Мир и воды Эдема, чтобы превратить их в яд – удивительное доверие, совершенно незаслуженное. Пока Маммон выспрашивал подробности о мире, Молох думал. У него Люцифер тоже купил душу – с разумной отсрочкой. А у Маммона?..<br/>
– А чем расплатился ты, друг мой? – обратился к нему Молох в удобный момент. И по тому, как отвисла челюсть Маммона, понял, что и у него Люцифер купил то же и для той же цели. – Что ж, – сказал Молох, – все мы в одной упряжке.<br/>
Белиал булькающе рассмеялся и принялся хвастаться своими талантами отравителя. Он пообещал доставить каждому из них по огромному бочонку небесной воды – но зачем она была Молоху?.. Маммон же обрадовался такой возможности, собираясь, вероятно, выменять эту воду на что-нибудь ценное. Он, разумеется, не мог поделиться своими сокровищами – да этого от него и не ждали – но всё же многословно поблагодарил и Белиала, и Молоха, воздав должное его щедрости и изобретательности.<br/>
Они расстались, весьма довольные друг другом. И каждый остался доволен собой.</p><p>Воды от Белиала Молох не дождался, зато Маммон прислал ему небольшие, но очень красивые новые подвески для рогов и крайне дружелюбное пожелание поскорей окончательно разделаться с Самаэлем, чтобы он, Маммон, мог устроить по этому поводу достойный пир для Молоха. Признал себя его союзником, но пока – тайным.<br/>
Всё же это было очень мило и почти тронуло жестокую душу Молоха. Он сочинил пристойное, но полное галантных намёков ответное послание, приложил к нему золотую статуэтку, изображавшую демона, похожего на Самаэля, и отправил Маммону.<br/>
Вернувшийся посланец сказал, что сокровищница Маммона разграблена, охрана убита, а сам он прячется в тайном убежище.<br/>
– Кто это сделал? – спросил Молох, прикидывая, прикончить вестника или отправить разыскивать Маммона – любой ценой, разумеется.<br/>
– Я не видел, но думаю, это был кто-то весьма могущественный. Одни трупы разрублены на части, другие умерли от ужасных огнестрельных ранений. Если мне позволено…<br/>
– Говори!.. – приказал Молох.<br/>
– Боюсь, господин, это были Всадники.<br/>
Вспыхнувший во всю мощь гнев Молоха уничтожил вестника на месте.<br/>
Если это не было совпадением, если Самаэлю удалось привлечь на свою сторону слуг Совета – что ж, его ожидало весьма увлекательное будущее. Возможно – очень короткое.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p219041162.htm?oam#more4</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>